Phytosphingosine phosphate (PhS-1-P, P1P) is an analog of sphingosine-1-phosphate (S1P) secreted from platelets and exhibits the same efficacy as sphingosine-1-phosphate. When a human body is hurt or exposed to extreme stress, in order to overcome the hurt or stress, the human body secretes various growth factors and stress relief materials through platelets of the blood. Among the cell regeneration induction materials thus secreted, there is a material called sphingosine-1-phosphate (S1P). This material promotes angiogenesis and cell migration, which contributes to wound healing and preventing the death of cells exposed to stress and activating cells. Moreover, it promotes collagen production through the proliferation of dermal cells and protects cells from death by exposure to ultraviolet rays. In addition, reports on prevention of infertility and birth defects by inhibiting gene damage caused by radiation exposure have been published. S1P (sphingosine-1-phosphate), which has such efficacy, is receiving attention as an anti-aging cosmetic and pharmaceutical raw material, but is difficult to commercialize due to the price thereof of 400 million won per gram. Hence, the material developed therefor is P1P (phytosphingosine-1-phosphate). P1P has a similar structure to that of S1P (sphingosine-1-phosphate) and is known to exhibit the same efficacy.
Sphingosine-1-phosphate acts on receptors on the cell surface to thus cause various responses. Five types of receptors of S1P are known (S1P1, S1P2, S1P3, S1P4, and S1P5). Phytosphingosine-1-phosphate (P1P), a structural analog of S1P, binds to the same receptor as S1P and performs the same function in cells. P1P is a special agonist that binds to S1P1 and S1P4 better than S1P. Therefore, P1P also exhibits the effects of cell migration, cell proliferation (inhibition of cell death), angiogenesis, wound healing, and the like. (Korean Patent No. 10-1514970, Korean Patent No. 10-1577874, etc.)
However, the above are solid materials that are not easily dissolved in water or oils, unlike general cosmetic raw materials, and it is difficult to deliver the effect thereof to the skin. The present inventors have studied formulations having the high transdermal absorption rate of phytosphingosine-1-phosphate and have ascertained that it is possible to manufacture fast-acting micelle nanoparticles having superior transdermal absorption rate and skin improvement ability when using bile acid, thus culminating in the present invention.